


Gays Play Video Games

by samMaser15



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Language, Minecraft, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samMaser15/pseuds/samMaser15
Summary: Ryota and Imposter join Chiaki and Sonia in some good old fashioned Minecraft
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gays Play Video Games

The four of them loaded into the Minecraft world. A few weeks back, Chiaki had asked Imposter and Ryota if they had wanted to play Minecraft with her and Sonia. They had agreed and now here they were. 

They were all seated on Sonia’s couch and intensely focused on the T.V. The world finally loaded, and they all set to work doing their individual tasks. 

“Oh, look a ravine!” Ryota pointed out. They all navigated towards the ravine and looked down. 

“Nothing interesting that I can see.” Chiaki said and turned back to collect materials for their house. 

They all decided to head back, but before Ryota could get away safely, Imposter smacked him into the ravine. 

Ryota screamed as he fell, and the chat read AnimeLoverXD has fallen from a high place. 

He glared at Imposter and got up and sat down next to Sonia. 

“No!!!! What did I do??” Imposter cried. 

“Hit me into a ravine, that’s fucking what.” He huffed. 

Sonia giggled. Chiaki gave no reaction, as she was too invested in getting supplies and such. 

They built their house and got everything set up for the night. The next day they all set off on their own little adventures. Sonia set off to make the house look pretty and decorate it. Ryota went to do whatever was the least scary. Chiaki was grinding, as expected of the Ultimate Gamer. Imposter was also grinding, just less intense and skilled than Chiaki. The chat showed everyone's progress. 

AnimeLoverXD has made the advancement [A Seedy Place] 

GamerGirl123 has made the advancement [The Parrots and the Bats] 

UltimateImp0ster has made the advancement [Suit Up] 

CH14K1N4N4M1 has made the advancement [We Need to Go Deeper] 

to name some 

“How do you already have a Nether Portal??” Ryota said in shock. 

“Water and lava, there’s a way to do it.” Chiaki said with a small smile. 

The next advancements came in one after another. 

CH14K1N4N4M1 has made the advancement [A Terrible Fortress] 

CH14K1N4N4M1 has made the advancement [Into Fire] 

“How are you so good?! This is unfair.” Ryota pouted. 

“It’s in her name though, Ultimate Gamer. It’s kinda obvious.” Sonia said gently. 

Ryota pouted and grumbled, “Well, yeah, but still,” 

The four made their way through various advancements in order to fight the ender dragon. 

They were clearing a village when discussion sparked again. 

“I don’t understand why we need all these beds.” Sonia said. 

“When the dragon perches, you can just spam beds and defeat it a few minutes.” 

“Oh! Thank you darling, that makes a lot more sense.” 

Chiaki smiled and leaned her head on Sonia’s shoulder and looked up. Sonia planted a kiss on her forehead and Chiaki smiled in content. 

Ryota looked over at Imposter, having moved back to sit next to them. 

“Why can’t we do that?” He pouted. 

Imposter grabbed his face and tilted it up. “Who says we can’t?” Imposter gave Ryota a kiss and went back to playing. 

Ryota looked down in embarrassment. He picked his controller up and continued playing. 

They kept grinding for their final fight. Final advancements were being made as well as preparations. 

Before they set off, Chiaki had a present for everyone. 

AnimeLoverXD has made the advancement [Cover Me in Debris] 

GamerGirl123 has made the advancement [Cover Me in Debris] 

UltimateImp0ster has made the advancement [Cover Me in Debris] 

CH14K1N4N4M1 has made the advancement [Cover Me in Debris] 

“LET’S GO!” Ryota shouted, “THANK YOU CHIAKI, YOU’RE FUCKING AMAZING!” 

Sonia and Imposter nodded in agreement and Chiaki blushed a little. 

“Let’s just go,” she said. 

They set off on their adventure. They traveled across many biomes before reaching where they needed to be. 

AnimeLoverXD has made the advancement [Eye Spy] 

GamerGirl123 has made the advancement [Eye Spy] 

UltimateImp0ster has made the advancement [Eye Spy] 

CH14K1N4N4M1 has made the advancement [Eye Spy] 

“Are you guys ready?” Chiaki said. 

Everyone nodded. 

“Okay.” 

Thunk, Thunk, Thunk. All the eyes were set into the portal. 

Everyone took a breath and then jumped in. 

The fight started and everyone went off to help with separate things. 

Imposter and Ryota destroyed End Crystals and Chiaki and Sonia waited for the dragon to perch in order to smack it. The whole fight went seamlessly, other than the occasional deaths from everyone. 

Finally, the dragon was on its last leg of health. They were all competing for the final kill. 

AnimeLoverXD has made the advancement [Free the End] 

Everyone yelled and stood up. A group hug was initiated, and they celebrated their win. After gathering all the XP, they turned off the T.V and promptly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! sorry if its a bit rushed i wrote it very tired and i hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> Kudos are very appreciated!!


End file.
